


misspelled macchiato to go

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, assholes falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn as the usually patient barista who purposely misspells Bellamy's name on his coffee cup. Whatever, the guy's an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	misspelled macchiato to go

Finn had always prided himself in being a patient man. He didn't take offense when Raven was having a bad day and ended up taking it out on him. He tried to keep his remarks inside when someone was being rude. He always helped old ladies across the street and recycled. All in all he thought he was a pretty alright dude.

Unless it was four pm on a Monday afternoon and his entire day had been lined with costumers that had all been in a particularly foul mood. Finn didn't know what was up with everyone that visited Mecha Brew that particular day, but somehow almost everyone had been in a bad mood. Even old Mrs Peters a few houses down had been short with him and Raven when she came in for her daily afternoon cup, and that just never happened.

The tiny café he and Raven had inherited from his mother was starting to quiet down and there was only a handful of people sipping on their coffee cups, faces deep down in books or couples looking at each other with small smiles. Some people would hate the quiet, Raven always did. She liked to have stuff to do. Finn didn't mind just waiting for the next costumer. It gave him time to wipe down the counter top, or watch the people around him.

Finn was back in the bakery getting more cupcakes when the bell rang, twice in a row. He knew that Raven could handle it herself, but since there was nothing to do in the back he grabbed the plate and walked back out. There was about five people standing in front of the counter and Raven had just helped a tiny girl with intricate braids get her chai latte so he put down the cupcakes and walked up to help the next costumer.

The man in front of him was talking rather animatedly on his phone. He was wearing a terrible suit, but Finn could see that the man couldn't care less. The way he carried himself showed that he knew he looked good, no matter what he was wearing. Finn disliked him immediately.

Just as he was about to say his most pleasant hello the man in front of him held up one finger to silence him. Finn bit his tongue to bite back a snarky remark and waited as the man talked to whoever was on the phone about something that probably sounded a lot more important than it was. The short cue behind him was getting restless and Finn looked helplessly at the guy, forcing him to notice him.

With a loud sigh the man covered the phone and looked disinterestedly at him.

"A large macchiato for Bellamy to take away," was all he said before he went back to his conversation. Then he barely looked at Finn while he payed and stepped aside.

Finn grabbed a cup and, against his better judgement, wrote 'BELOMY' in big bold letters across the cup.

Raven grabbed it and rolled her eyes when she saw what he'd written. "You're an ass," Raven told him as he threw a towel over his shoulder.

"I'm just trying to liven up my day," Finn sing-songed and went back to serve the rest of the costumers.

He kept a close eye on Bellamy after that, and half listened in to the, rather loud, conversation he was having. It had something to do with number, and Finn got the feeling that this Bellamy dude was something of a hot shot in his profession. He certainly sounded like a typical 'hero with everything in his life but love' kinda guy, the way he went on. Raven called out his order and Bellamy grabbed it without thought. It was only when he came up to the door that he noticed, and the last thing Finn saw of Bellamy was the angry glare he cast his direction.

 

The next time Bellamy came in Finn was alone in the café and Bellamy was just as rude as the first time. The more he listened in to Bellamy trying to 'fix your fucking mistakes' as he so eloquently put it, the more he wanted to bash his head against his espresso maker. Was it really that impossible to be nice to someone? Not one to break a new and rather lovely tradition Finn wrote 'BELONI' on the cup before prepping his coffee.

He handed Bellamy his coffee and hid a smile when he heard a, "Fucking hell, it's Bellamy," before the doors closed.

Over the next couple of weeks Finn got to put his creativity to the test, because no matter how ridiculous his misspellings got, Bellamy chose to come back. Finn didn't know if it was his coffee making skills which, if he said so himself, were fucking outstanding or the fact that it was the closest café to his work. Bellemi, Balmani, Balsamic and Biscotti all made their way onto Bellamy's coffee cups and each time it was met with disgruntled sounds from Bellamy as he exited the café. Finn tried to deny the small bursts of glee when he saw the defeated look in Bellamy's eyes each time he reached for his coffee cup. The thing about being an okay person? Completely didn't count when it came to Bellamy. Everybody gets a pass one time in their life, right?

One day he came in with a pretty, brown haired girl and Finn wrote 'BELCHING' on his cup out of undefined spite. It was a new low, he could admit that. Maybe it was because for the first time since Bellamy had entered his café, he looked happy.

The more time went on, the less he kept up pretense of actually trying to spell Bellamy correctly, and Bellamy accepted it all with a resigned sigh. Finn suspected that he would have a lot more to say if he wasn't constantly on his phone. Though he suspected that somewhere between 'BALMY and ''BLAHBLAH' Bellamy's patience started wearing thin.

 

"You know he's never here when I work, right?" Raven said once after Bellamy had left with a cup proudly naming him 'BUMBLEBEE'.

Finn somehow got extremely busy with their blueberry scones and didn't look up until a family of four entered, screaming for chocolate.

 

It was Wednesday afternoon, and by some miracle the café was almost completely empty. Finn had just put up a display of seriously hardcore raspberry smoothies when the bell rang. He heard the familiar sound of Bellamy telling someone off over the phone and straightened his back subtly. He started the order before Bellamy even got the words out and worked in silence until he handed him the coffee cup.

Bellamy grabbed it without protest and Finn went back to his smoothies. He heard Bellamy take a few steps toward the exit when he suddenly stopped. Curiously Finn looked up and saw Bellamy stare at his coffee.

"I'm gonna have to call you back."

And with that Bellamy put away his phone and looked at Finn.

"Bert?" he asked in reference to the latest name Finn had put on his cup. "Seriously?"

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, it's a lovely name," Finn replied sweetly. Old Mrs Peters let out a quiet laugh into her coffee cup.

Bellamy's eyes narrowed suspiciously, as if he couldn't tell if Finn was fucking with him or not. Finally months worth of irritation seemed to win over.

"May I please speak to your manager?" Bellamy said irritatedly and Finn felt a laugh build up inside him.

"Of course, give me just one moment and I'll go get him."

He walked out back into the bakery and took a few moments to collect himself. He checked on the cinnamon buns he had in the oven and quickly wiped down the work area. Then he put on his widest smile and looked welcomingly at Bellamy.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

The dumbstruck look on Bellamy's face when he understood what was going on was worth everything that might happen next.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Finn suppressed a very undefined giggle and put on his 'I'm here to help' look. "I'm sorry, Sir, is there a problem with our service?"

"You're the manager?"

"Oh, Bellamy, don't be like that," Finn said teasingly.

"So you do know my name?"

Finn couldn't help his laugh that time. "It's kinda hard to miss when you've spelt it out at least five times."

There was a pause where Bellamy tried to come up with something to say, and Finn held up his hand. "Just remember, this is the first time you've ever actually talked to me, no need to be an asshole off the phone as well."

Bellamy scoffed. "You're one to talk."

"Well, what can I say, you bring out the worst in me."

They didn't say anything else for a while, but somewhere in the silence Bellamy's expression changed. Instead of pure irritation there was a slight hint of curiosity in his eyes and Finn felt his face heat up under his scrutiny. 

"Are you planning on making it up to me?" Bellamy said, and all of a sudden his voice turned into a low mumble.

Finn felt his heart speed up and his brain say ' _finally_ ' before he pulled himself together. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore Mrs Peters obvious staring from the corner.

"I don't know," he said slowly and wiped his hands on his towel. "I don't date assholes."

"Neither do I," Bellamy said with a small smirk as he took a sip of his coffee, "But I might make an exception."


End file.
